Brittana Tour Diary
by EmilyTea
Summary: When Brittany and Santana join Mercedes on her tour they get to spend more quality time together.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming out tonight everyone! This was a great city to kick off my tour! I love you all! Good night!" Mercedes shouted in to the microphone as the crowd were cheering loudly. Santana and Brittany exchanged a glance from across the stage. All the dancers ran forward and Brittany was nearly left behind as she was so caught up in her staring match with Santana but quickly caught up and took her bow at the front of the stage before running off backstage. the 3 backing singers, including Santana stepped of the slightly raised platform that their microphones stood on to take their bow and the followed the dancers backstage to wait for Mercedes to say one final goodbye to the crowd.

The cheering was faint but could still be heard over the cheers of the dancers and singers high-diving and hugging each other. Santana and Brittany quickly found each other in the crowd. "You were amazing." Santana breathed to Brittany with a sense of awe in her voice. Brittany scrunched her face up in embarrassment "not as good as you." Brittany replied in the same voice. They snaked their arms around each other and pulled each other closer. The rest of the world melted away. The cheers faded out. Santana realized she felt this same way when they had first one nationals almost 3 yrs ago. She smiled to her self. Brittany pulled away slightly to look at her. "What?" She asked her girlfriend, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I'm just really happy." She laughed slightly and looked down. "Well you should be it was a great opening night and you two were one of the best bits!" Mercedes appeared behind them smiling. Both turned and hugged her. "Thank you so much Mercedes singing in front of those people and owning that stage was like a dream come true" Santana said as she lifted her hands in triumph laughing. "Yeah there were like 3,762 people out there." Mercedes and Santana looked at Brittany in confusion. "What? I counted them all? Did I miss someone?" Her voice was sad and disappointed. "No. It's just you really are mathematical genius aren't you?" Mercedes asked her as if it weren't quite true. Brittany just lifted her arms in a shrug and turned back to Santana as Mercedes walked over to talk to the Dancers who had now calmed down considerably. "Oh I almost forgot something!" "What?" Brittany asked seriously "this" before Brittany could react Santana had dipped her down and started kissing her, the same way she had when they won Nationals. Brittany smiled in to the kiss before kissing back. When Santana lifted her back up the Dancers cheered and whistled from behind them. Santana and Brittany just laughed and Santana rested her head on the taller girls shoulder and nuzzled her face in her neck in embarrassment and to hide the huge grin that spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 24px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family:  
Helvetica-Light; font-size: 24pt;"After everyone had calmed down after the show the crew made their way across the street to the hotel. Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were sharing a room with Mercedes on one bed and Brittany and Santana in the other. Mercedes walked out of the ensuite she saw Brittany sat on the floor in between Santana's knees and Santana plated her blonde hair. "Well aren't you to just the cutest!" Mercedes teased as she sat under the covers of her bed with her back against the head board. "Thanks!"  
Brittany said bouncing slightly not picking up the sarcastic tone in Mercedes voice. Mercedes and Santana laughed as Brittany shrugged off the joke. "Tonight was amazing!" Mercedes let out a sigh as she spoke. "Yeah, but I gots to say I'm a little jealous"  
Santana said. "Trust me. You kill like you did tonight, every night. And you will be signed in no time! I should know!"  
Mercedes said honestly. "Yeah you were totally badass out there.  
I've never seen you so... Alive." Brittany spoke in a voice that was dripping in admiration and truthfulness. Santana was shocked by her friend and girlfriend's optimism. "You guys really think so?" She asked unsure. "Yes!" The two other girls answered pretty much in sync. "Well I did look and sound pretty good out there!" Santana said with a new found confidence. She tapped the top of Brittany's head to let her know she was done with her plat. Brittany stood up and took Santana by the hand helping her stand up off the bed but pulled her in close and kissed her. Santana allowed the kiss to deepen running her hands up Brittany's back as she felt one hand move up to get tangled in her hair and another moved down to her ass. Mercedes who was still sat on her bed made gagging noises and threw one of the pillows from her bed and it hit Santana in the head but just missed Brittany. "Get a room you two I do not need to see that!" She made a hand gesture towards them before lying properly in her bed. Santana just laughed and Brittany winked at her. As Santana moved around her to go to the ensuite Brittany lightly tapped her bum and winked again before climbing in to her own shared bed. Santana knew that all the time she was in the same bed as Brittany cuddled up to her but in the same room as Mercedes it was not going to be easy to resist temptation.  
She locked the door and ran the cold tap for awhile before splashing it on to her face. She suddenly became aware of her own tiredness and lazily walked out of the bathroom and over the room to climb in next to Brittany who was already half asleep and the heavy breathing coming for, the other side of the room told her that Mercedes was asleep too. Brittany's arms fell effortlessly around Santana's body and Santana smiled to her self before allowing herself to fall asleep. She knew this tour would be fun. /span/p 


End file.
